2p America x Reader: Salads Vs Burgers
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: Who will win?


You stared at your televisions screen, waiting for the commercials to pass so you could watch Adventure Time. _'Why should such an awesome show like this have COMMERCIALS!?' _you thought. It was about to start when your door suddenly burst open, revealing your boyfriend, Alfred, with salads...again...for the 56th time in a row. It was starting to bother you a bit that he was a vegan. At first, you were great full that he loved animals and didn't want them to be turned into gross burgers, but it started to process through your mind when you knew you both couldn't go to Burger King to have a Whopper. Bummer. You watched as he set the salads down on the table, then walk towards you.

"Time to eat, babe." he said.

"I wanna watch Adventure Time!"

"Luckily, it's a whole marathon. Now let's eat. I'm starved!" You walked with him to the table, sat down, then opened the container that it was in. Ugh. You really craved meat and started to miss it. You looked above you and saw Alfred devour his food. You picked up the fork, and decided to go along with it.

"Tastes better with ranch." Alfred told you, passing little packets to you. As much as you loved ranch, you would rather eat anything else it was created as a topping for, not leafy plants and small pieces of dried bread. You couldn't take it. It's been 4 months. You got up, pushed the salad aside, and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm getting a delectable burger from Whataburger!" you slammed the door as you left. When you came back from ordering your burger, you found your house empty. At least when you looked at the table Alfred actually ate your salad. Since you ordered it to go, you ate the burger quickly and drank the soda. What you didn't know was that someone was watching from the distance.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to go have an animal killed for her in order to get lunch." It was Alfred. And he didn't sound to happy.

"W-well, I was a bit too tired o-of having salads all the t-time, so I l-left and got a burger."

"Uh huh. You do realize you have to be punished." You gulped. You didn't know what he meant by punished, but you thought it was something bad. Something...horrible. Alfred slowly walked towards you and dragged you from the table. Couldn't scream for help, or his all-mighty baseball bat would stop you from screaming...forever. He took you to your room, locked the door, and dropped on your bed.

"A poor defenseless creature was murdered for human food. You disgust me." Alfred said than roughly kissed down your neck.

"A-Al...P-please st-stop!"

"Not unless you promise me to never harm an animal every again!" He said then this time, he had his hands start to unbutton your shirt. You were blushing as if it burned like hell.

"I-I promise!" You squeaked out. Just then, an idea popped into your head. You put all of your strength into your arms to flip Alfred over and pin him down.

"What the-" was all he could say before your lips crashed into his. You didn't even ask for entrance, since his mouth was open when he tried to speak. You pulled away.

"TASTE MY WRATH OF EVIL BURGERS! MUAHAHAHA!" You then had the upper hand and started unbuttoning his shirt. You stopped midway and then swiftly reached out for Nantucket.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alfred hissed below you.

"Try me~" You pulled the cowlick and Alfred was soon on top of you, ravaging your body. All I can say is that you were both bruised from what happened that night. You woke up and tried getting out of bed, but startled Alfred.

"You're not getting another burger, are you? Cause I'm not paying for it!" he grunted, sleep still taking over him.

"No, not today. After that little war, I think the Burger Kingdom reinforcements will have to lay low for a while. But still, why do you not like meat? Or any kind of fast food things?" He stared at you.

"Because babe, that's all sweet and fat and it goes away. But I have one food source that won't go away anytime soon." He winked at you after saying that. You got up, get dressed and almost left your room to make some breakfast before adding,

"Ya know, I think that burgers should of won that battle~" In only a second, you were pinned once again.

"Care to run that by me again babe?" Oh, this would be a fun morning.~


End file.
